My mind is in your hands
by InuEdbabe
Summary: After their kind mother turns murderous her two sons are left in shreds but will the two talented state military pshycitrists be able to save them. RoyEd ScarAl
1. Kind to Killer

Ok guys my third story WHO HOOO!!! This is something I dreamed abut and I thought it would make a good story for Full metal Alchemist!!!! Here is the WHOLE summary. In the tiny country town of Resembool everyone admired the kind hearted Trisha Elric and her two adorable and intelligent sons but on the stormy February night of 1910 things change. The once kind Trisha Elric goes mad and ruins the lives of her children both mentally and physically. Now the two boy's only hope is the physiatrists of the military. But will these two physiatrists help them. Out of darkness or will theyhelp their mother ruin their lives.

(In this story there is no such thing as Alchemy and al will be human but automail will exist.)

KIND to KILLER

The rain was pounding harshly on the roof of the small country house and lighting lit the sky, revealing the many clouds. You could hear the thunder from inside the small house, even over the many screams and yells coming from inside. No one living near this house could hear the ear splitting screams and everyone in the small country village was unaware of the horror happening behind the closed doors of the kind, generous, and happy go lucky Trisha Elric's house. Two boys sat inside, cowering in the darkest corner of their bedroom desperately trying to avoid their suddenly deranged mother.

The eldest, a 9 year old named Edward, wondered what caused their usually kind and soft spoken mother to transform into a monster that many children feared. She looked like their mother but her eyes were bloodshot and her pupils dilated. She harbored a sickening smile which sent chills down the two young boy's spines. And she walked among the house like a madman waiting for his prey in solitude with a bloodied knife in one hand and a washcloth in the other. The younger child, an8 year old named Alphonse, sat silent with his hands in his hair and eyes opened wide with remains of tears streaming down his face very slowly. Everything was happening so fast that young Alphonse couldn't understand it. All he knew is that he wanted his mother back, the one who would read him his favorite story before bed, and the one who would kiss his owies when he fell off the slide at the park, not this lady who called for the two boys and asked them to come out in a frightening and diabolical manner.

With the next flash of lighting the door to the two boys room burst open and Trisha Elric stormed up to the two boys and pulled back her knife before swinging it forward. Finally people living near by heard an ear splitting scream ring through the valley as the final storm cloud subsided and retreated to the mountains.

* * *

An ambulance anxiously sat in front of the small one story house, waiting for its patients to take them to the city hospital. Neighbors stood behind the orange rope that the state military placed around the house and tried to catch a glance at the misery of their neighbors. In a flash the front door was burst down and the military rushed in with guns in hand, praying for an easy job but once they got inside they wished for a less gory job. The group sent in stopped in their tracks as they laid their eyes on a woman sitting on a black rocking chair slowly rocking back and forth caressing in her hands what looked to be a small human leg. Blood was everywhere! Splattered on the floor, on the wall and even some was dripping down from the ceiling landing on the disgusted and appalled military men. And then the woman spoke, "I love you Edward." The men stood their in shock by the woman's flowing and sweet sounding voice, but given the circumstances her cheery and honey sweet voice frightened them. Finally a military official walked in and got the men moving, "You imbeciles there are children in here somewhere! Find them!!!" The men separated and started to search the house, while the official finally laid his eyes on the woman covered in blood.

This official seemed rather young to be working on such a case but he was the famous colonel Mustang. He had lustrous black hair with bangs that nearly covered his eyes. His onyx eyes scanned the surroundings and his upper lip curled in disgust at all the blood. He hadn't seen this much blood since the war in……

"Sir!!! We found them but it doesn't look good!!" Mustang followed the man to the back room and lost all train of thought as he looked at the two boys. Blood hazed over his vision and he left the room before another wave of nausea hit. This was going to be a long…..day.

* * *

Alright please review and I will continue to right the new story. But if your Naruto yaoi fans check out my other two stories called.

Not only blind love is also deaf

DUST to DISASTER

TTYL my fans and new readers!!!!


	2. Abandoned

Never…never in a million years did these men think they would see so much blood in one place. Blood was lathered on the walls and at least four inch deep puddles could be found on the wooden floor boards, turning the color to a cherry red. The military men allowed their eyes to wander around the room and take in the gruesome sight until they heard a weak and trembling voice coming from the closet.

"Al?" the unknown voice said. "Al, please say something." Finally one of the men in the group, Alex Armstrong, was brave enough to approach the blood stained white door and peer inside to find……

* * *

Roy Mustang breathed in deeply trying to keep the bile down his throat. Ever since he came back from war cases have been pretty easy. The occasional out of city job but nothing a good shower and a luxurious hotel room couldn't fix. And there was always the hard to deal with civilian who hated 'Dogs of the military', but this was unbelievable!! He usually NEVER got sick at the scene of a crime! Soon he felt a hand resting on his back and opened his eyes to see a washcloth in the hand of his partner Riza Hawkeye. She was in her blue military uniform with her hair in a bun and a gun in her pocket. (A/N: Now that's what I call a woman) He gladly took the cloth and washed his face while standing to his feet. The funny thing is he can't even remember falling to his knees. He returned the washcloth to Riza who put it in her pocket and headed into the room, Roy was right behind her.

* * *

The men found two young boys huddled together trying to hide themselves from these strangers. The metallic smell of blood filled the air as they opened the door wider. The men were filled with shock and disgust once they looked the mangled boys over. Blood was in their hair and on their clothes and cuts and bruises littered their bodies but one thing the men could never overlook was the obvious fact that the blonde boy had no left leg and no right arm. The other seemed to be fine physically but his eyes were glazed over with fear and he seemed irresponsive. Finally Alex Armstrong reaches down to pick the boys up when the blonde boy shocked everyone.

"Get the hell away from us!!!!" Ed screamed in a loud and lively voice. Once Ed screamed Riza and Roy ran towards the closet to help. Once again Armstrong reached down to take the boys outside but once his arm was close enough Ed bit down as hard as he could and drew blood. It tasted spoiled in his mouth and he wanted to puke but instead he sent the men and solitary woman a fierce glare that surprised everyone. 'How can this boy still be alive…Let alone conscious?' thought a concerned Riza.

Before anyone could speak Mustang walked forward and crouched down in front of the two boys inside the closet. And then, in the harshest voice he could produce due to the circumstances, he asked Ed, "Do you want your brother to die here?" At this Ed's eyes widened and he looked at his brother who still refused to make a sound, and reluctantly, with only one arm, Ed handed Al over to Riza who easily picked him up and ran outside to the ambulance.

Ed sighed in relief and closed his eyes, unaware he was now being carried to the ambulance outside along with his brother. All he could see was darkness and all he heard was someone's faint humming, and the feeling of someone running their hands through his golden locks.

* * *

Roy picked up the nearly unconscious Ed and slowly made his way to the ambulance. There was no need to worry. Ed wouldn't die and leave his brother behind and even though the two just met Roy knew Ed wouldn't abandon his brother. Involuntarily Roy began to hum a lullaby he had long forgotten and he ran his hand through Ed's bloodied yet still silky locks of honey colored hair while he made his way through the disheveled house. Finally he arrived at the ambulance and Ed was taken from his hands and placed on a stretcher inside the vehicle next to his younger brother.

Roy looked up and noticed a small arm and leg on a shelf in the ambulance but quickly turned his head before he got sick. The doors to the ambulance closed and the sirens turned on as it drove on the only road of the town to the nearest, but still far away, hospital. Roy finally noticed the crowd of people gathered around the orange tape but he still ignored them. Riza walked over to Roy and he barely caught what she said, "Maybe you should go home and shower off that blood."

Roy looked down and agreed, only now had he noticed the bloodied military uniform. He nodded to Riza and slowly went to his car to drive home but he had a sickening feeling. He felt as if he was abandoning the boys……..

* * *

A/N Now this is pretty long for me and especially when it's so close to school but hey I cant say I'm disappointed….I think its coming along reallllll well.

Scar: I DON"T!!!!!!!

A/N Oh don't be such a sour puss……Your just mad cause your not in the story yet!

Scar: Well!!! I should be in the story, right now!!!!

A/N Next chapter you'll be in it.

Scar: REALLY!!!!????

A/N …………………………………………No…………………………………………

So remember review!!! Or my friends Ninja turtle named monkey will kill you in your sleep!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahaahhahahahah(cough)


	3. Bloodied Laundry and Grannys

Me- Monkey did you have a good meal? scratches the top of monkey's head

Monkey- Yes I did all those 'faithful reviewers' are now being decomposed in my stomach as we speak!

Me- stares at Monkey very disturbed Thanks for the info Monkey

Monkey- No problem boss

Me- I will thanks msmf2, I love Malfoy as a Ferret, and all the Anonymous reviewers for their words of kindness but everyone else I will forgive….whisper I hope you die!

Here is the next chapter sorry for the wait!!! ''

Roy Mustang was driving home and he was a silent nervous wreck. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel and he kept turning his windshield wipers on and off even though there were only about two drops of water on his car. He could see through his windshield the red lights of the ambulance in the distance but they drove too fast to keep up with. Once Roy drove into town instead of reporting to the hospital he turned down a busy street to his own home. The street lights were all on and the streets were crowded with cars but Mustang managed to get through and pull into his driveway. His house was dark and plain but it felt like a warm home to him. He entered the house and laid down his keys while he held his head, trying to ward off the headache and slight nausea from before. He heaved a woeful sigh.

"Mustang why in the world did you agree to come along for this mission." The man asked himself.

You see Mustang was no mission doing military officer like many of his co-workers. He used to be but after his time in the War he decided to help people instead of killing or accusing them. He is now one of the top military physiatrists, along with his co-worker Scar. He only went on this mission to help out his friend Hughes. Who couldn't make it due to the birth of his new baby girl Elysia. Oh how he dreaded seeing those damn pictures.

Mustang went to his bedroom and gathered another uniform but instead of a blue one this one was black. He entered his adjoining bathroom and stripped of his clothes before entering the shower and putting the temperature on all the way hot. He hated cold weather and the rain outside was getting to him even if it was only drizzling. He couldn't even enjoy the water since his mind was filled with thoughts of the young boys. Once he was clean he got dressed and put his other uniform in the laundry room, hoping the blood would wash off. He re-entered his car and made his way to the hospital.

The ambulance was driving as fast as they could and arrived at a hospital, that was normally an hour away, in 43 minutes. They rushed the two young boys into the building, ed was now unconscious while Al was awake just staring up as if nothing was happening at all. They were ran into the intensive care unit and Ed was stitched up the best the doctors could do. The bleeding had stopped and Ed was hooked up to blood bags. Al was examined but the doctors found only a few cuts and bruises so they stitched him up and cleaned his wounds, Then he was simply placed in the waiting area with Riza Hawkeye. Riza rested her hand upon his and simply ran her thumb across his hand until Al became drowsy and finally drifted off to sleep. All was quiet it seemed until Roy Mustang burst through the front door. Riza motioned him over and they sat, waiting for the doctors to tell them about Ed. The doctor just left Ed's room and was walking over to them when they heard a scream. "AL!!!!!" Everyone in the waiting room either covered their ears in pain or gasped in shock. The nurses in Ed's room were heard panicking inside and you could hear bits and pieces of the conversation from the waiting area. "Sir please, you cant possibly walk would just one leg!" "The hell I can!"

Finally Roy had enough, he woke Alphonse and Riza and him followed while Roy walked inot Ed's room. Ed was being held down by eleven nurses and the sad part is he was still winning. Ed saw Al and he instantly calmed down. Al walked over to the side of the bed and was embraced by his brother with one hand. The nurses left the room and the doctor entered. Her name was Rose and she was very pretty. Mustang knew instantly she was an Ishbalan.

"Well Ed you gave us quite a scare there. We did all that we could to stop the bleeding but I'm afraid there is no possible way to re-attach the limbs. And artificial limbs are simply out of the question due to your size." At that comment Ed glared harshly and beared his teeth but there was no reply. "Also we need to keep you here for at least another day to regain your current blood loss." Everyone looked at head and he nodded and looked at Al. "We can handle that right Al?" Rose looked at the two boys and interrupted the question. "Actually Ed Alphonse can't stay." At this statement Ed tightened the arm around his younger brothers shoulders and he glared at the nurse. "Then neither can I." Ed said.

Roy was shocked. Wasn't there someone Al could stay with while Ed was hospitalized? Maybe that wasn't the problem. The boys had been through a traumatic experience and if they were separated it could become panicky. Especially when it comes to the mental state of the younger. Then Riza spoke up. "Excuse me doctor but isn't there pills you can take to speeden the blood regain." Everyone was shocked at her medical knowledge. "Why, yes but due to his size it might be dangerous." Ed didn't care he asked for the pills and was taken off the blood bags while the doctor left. Finally the four of them were alone. "Is there any other family you boys can stay with?" Ed thought hard for a minute before his eyes lightened up and a smirk was plastered on his face. "Not exactly family, but we do have some real good family friends. You could even say the one was our Granny."

WELL!!! TaDa! What do you think? REVIEW!!! An watch the abridged FMA by Artistic Men on youtube!


	4. An arm and a leg

Edward smiled slightly as he explained to Mustang about the woman that the boys could stay with. "The old bat's name is Pinako and she has a granddaughter name Winry who's about my age. There's no question, we could definitely stay with her." Al was still quiet and looked down towards the floor , unknown to the world around him. Rose walked back in and with her she had a vile of pills and a contraption of public embarrassment and torture, a wheelchair. Ed smiled nervously and said, "So is that where the old man is sittin," while pointing his only thumb at Roy Mustang. Roy bared his teeth and his eyes narrowed but then a thought came to mind. "Ed, you might think that this is a wheelchair but it is actually a baby carriage for midgets. And as far as Im concerned you fit that description perfectly." Ed's eyes widened in anger and the young and even weak boy yelled, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THEY HAVE TO BE STRAPPED INTO A STROLLER YOU OVERGROWN CAVEMAN!!??" Roy was about to retort when Riza pulled out her gun, "ENOUGH!" And that was the end of that.

Roy picked Ed up from the hospital bed and placed him in the wheelchair and surprisingly he didn't make a fuss. Ed popped two of the blood regain pills into his mouth and sat back and relaxed while Mustang pushed it slowly and smoothly down the hall while Riza and Alphonse walked behind. They signed some release papers and headed out the main entrance. The sky was pitched black and since they were in the city there wasn't a star in sight. Ed grimaced at this fact and decided to look straight forward instead of up. Al and Riza piled into the car and Ed was lifted in and the door shut behind him. Roy folded up the wheelchair the best he possibly could and placed the metal contraption in the trunk before getting into the car. Riza looked at Roy, "Sir, your car is still here, and wouldn't you rather take yours?" "I'll get the car later." He answered quickly and placed the key in the ignition and headed back to the small country town of Resimbool.

Ed looked out the window while Al looked at the back of the passenger side's headrest. Ed watched as the pitch black and starless sky transformed into a beautiful star filled scenery. Ed gave directions to the old woman's house and they pulled up into the drive where they all noticed the light on from the upstairs window. Everyone piled out of the car, even Edward attempted to, as if he had forgotten that one of his legs were missing. But he soon came back to reality and waited for Mustang to help him into the dreaded wheelchair. They all walked, or rolled, up to the door and Riza rang the doorbell. "Who in the world is coming to my house at 1 o'clock in the morning?!" Pinako opened the door and was met by the stare of three people Ed, Roy, and Riza. Al was still staring at his feet in apthy and unawareness. The old woman's stern glare faltered as she took in the body of the eldest. "Ed, did you notice that your missing two of your limbs?" Ed smirked and answered her, "Yeah I was hoping you had a few lying around." "Well I think I just might." Roy and Riza smiled at the twos joke.

The officers told Pinako that they would be leaving the two boys in her care and once they write down her address they would be sending her checks from the military to pay for the boys. "Also mame, we would like to have Ed and Al participate in the military counseling." Ed glared at Roy and proclaimed his opinion, "We don't need no damn counseling! Do you think were a bunch of looneys?! That we're carrying along the family tradition of being murderous phycos!?" Everyone was silent at that statement but Riza was the one to break the silence, "Ed, we did'nt say that. Quit jumping to conclusions and take a look at your brother. Does he look fine and dandy to you?" Ed did as she said and looked at his younger brother, staring at his feet with glazed eyes and a apathetic attitude. Pinako answered for Ed, "They will be there as long as you pick them up." Roy nodded and said that would be fine. "We will give the boys a couple of days before we come, Friday we will be here."

With that the military officers said good night and Pinako wheeled Ed in and Al walked in behind. The three waited till the car pulled away and then Pinako said, "I'll start searching for that arm and leg." Ed smirked and replied, "And those two probably thought we were joking."


	5. He doesn't cry alone

Pinako went to search for the leg and arm while Ed sat idly in his chair and Alphonse spaced out

Sorry this took so long but it's a long story so I'll just skip to the chapter.

Pinako went to search for the leg and arm while Ed sat idly in his chair and Alphonse spaced out. All was silent until a little 9-year-old girl came running down the stairs.

"Edward! What happened!? Your arm, your leg, there gone!" The little girl, known as Winry, came face to face with Edward and almost appeared to be searching for the limbs that obviously weren't there.

"Oh…um…it was an accident Win. You know how clumsy I can be!" Edward placed his only arm behind his head and scratched his neck nervously with a goofy smile placed on his face. Then the little girl gave her attention to Al, as if a missing limb was an every day occurrence (A/N: You have no idea!!).

"Al, are you ok? Are you sleepy?" Winry looked at the younger child in concern as Alphonse simply stared at his feet in apathy. Winry then grabbed the young boys hand and led him to the living room and placed him on the couch. She pushed him down by his shoulders and placed a light blanket over him. Alphonse lied there unblinkingly as Winry stared down at him.

"Is he ok Ed?" Asked a meek voice that came from the usually strong Winry. Edward looked at them from his chair and looked down immediately after, hiding his troubled eyes from his innocent friend. "I hope so.." he murmured to himself quietly. Edward looked back up and allowed time to admire the house he hadn't been in for years.

He was currently in the entranceway, thankfully there were no steps leading to the rest of the house. Straight ahead was the kitchen and to the right was the living room. The kitchen had the basic necessities and a few cabinets along with a small four-seater table, made of handcrafted wood. In the living room there was the simple couch Alphonse was laying on, a rocking chair, a coffee table, and a bookshelf. There wasn't a T.V. but there was a radio/record player on an end table by the bookshelf. Edward was brought out of his stupor when Pinako came back up from the basement with an auto-mail arm and leg.

Auto-mail is metal prosthetics that our mechanically engineered to correspond with the veins and blood vessels of ones body. Pinako came over with the limbs and compared them to his existing limbs.

"There a little too big but you'll grow into them." She said in amusement as Edward glared and Winry giggled.

"Can't you make new ones grandma?" Winry asked curiously. Pinako sighed in annoyance and looked towards her granddaughter. "I would but if we wait too long I won't be able to attach the wires to his blood vessels." Suddenly Pinako looked at Edward seriously with sorrow, guilt, and sympathy written upon her face.

"Edward, this procedure will be extremely painful. I've seen grown men leave this house in tears and screaming all the way home from the pain it can cause and that's from only one limb being attached! I can't imagine the pain of two. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Edward looked determinedly into the eyes of his good friend and current protector and said, "This will be nothing compared to getting them chopped off."

Pinako only said, "You'll be surprised."

Edward couldn't get downstairs to the workshop so the woman moved her equipment to the small table in the kitchen. The was a machine to measure Ed's pulse, heartbeat, and other vitals and then the rest of the equipment seemed to belong in a garage or mechanics, not a prosthetic limb workshop. Pinako and Winry did their best to lift the boy to the table and after a couple tries they had succeeded. Pinako told Winry to unwrap the binding around Ed's stubs and then prepare the stitches to be removed. Winry had worry in her eyes but she moved skillfully and diligently as she prepared the patient. Ed ward was silent during the preparations and simply stared at the ceiling while the women worked. Finally Pinako was ready to remove the stitches. She ordered Winry to receive multiple towels to sustain the bleeding while she set to work. The stitches for the arm had been removed and now the stub was bleeding immensely. Winry tried her best to sustain it while Pinako set to connecting the vessels and veins. Once she finished she did the same to the leg. Edward gritted his teeth but words and sounds were never uttered. Finally the leg had been connected, but that wasn't the painful part. Sweat formed on Ed's brow as Pinako retrieved the electric machine that sent a shock to the dying tissue. She connected it and wiped Ed's face with a towel before she looked at him.

"Are you ready Edward?" she asked with worry etched into her voice.

"Do it." He said in response, eyes clenched shut and toes curled.

Winry turned the other way and closed her eyes as Pinako pulled the lever and a deafening scream filled the house. Edward's body convulsed in shock and his screams sounded like an animal being skinned alive. Pinako couldn't bear to watch as the boy cried and tears swam down his cheeks. As Alphonse sat in the other room he grabbed his hair and cried along with his brother, the only thing he could do.


	6. How am I supposed to help?

**Hey Everyone I am so sorry for delaying this story for so long and I hate excuses but in all reality life has been a bit hectic and chaotic. So without further ado here is the next chapter**

_Edward walked along the small brick wall with his younger brother trailing him on the ground. The two were content after spending a meal with Pinako and Winry. _

"_Stew is best creation ever. I mean, what else can make milk taste so good!"_

"_Brother, if you would just stop hating milk then maybe I wouldn't be so much taller then you." The elder brother growled and jumped off the wall in front of the younger ungracefully. He stomped his left foot and glared at the taller boy in anger._

"_Two inches is nothing to get all excited about. Especially if you still wet the bed!" _

_With that Edward smirked happily and ran ahead leaving his brother staring at his retreating back. He then yelled out,_

"_Ed! What if someone would have heard you!?" _

_Alphonse ran after his brother as well. Edward was laughing ahead and he could hear the footfalls of the younger behind him. He turned around to smile at him when he saw it._

_His mother stood at the path behind the two, the knife that she mutilated Ed with was in her hand, and she stood completely still. Edward's eyes widened in fear and in disbelief as he called for his brother to hurry and to not look back. Like any child would do the first thing Alphonse did was turn around. Sadly, Al didn't watch his feet and he fell. Edward immediately turned around, racing his mother to his brother. Al looked at him desperately and reached out at him. Edward ran faster than he ever did, watching as his mother kept pace with him while walking. Finally Edward reached his brother, seconds before there mother had and as she swung the knife he raised his arm._

"_Nooooooo!"_

"_Edward….."_

"_Edward."_

"_EDWARD!"_

Ed jolted awake. Sweat on his brow and hair stuck to his forehead. Above him stood Winry and Pinako, staring worriedly at the young yet strong boy. Winry dabbed a cold wet cloth on his head and he followed her movements with his eyes.

"Welcome back sleepy head!" Winry said cheerfully.

Edward sat up groggily and looked at the two of them cautiously, forgetting why he was here. Then he looked down to see a metal limb and remembered.

"How long have I been out?" asked Ed through his sleepy state.

"Well you arrived late Monday night and now it is Wednesday evening."

Edward stared at her apathetically at first then his eyes widened and he said the first thing that came to mind,

"I haven't eaten in two days!" The occupants in the room sweat dropped and then Pinako laughed and told him lunch was ready. Winry followed behind her grandmother and Edward meant to as well and he attempted getting up and walking. He failed. As soon as his new metal limb touched the ground his body soon followed. Edward cursed at himself quietly while the girls unknowingly giggled at Ed's suspense. It took a while but Ed finally managed to stand up and use the couch he had slept on for support. He inched his way across the living room and made his way to the kitchen doorway. At the table sat his brother with a plate of hash browns and cheese in front of him, his favorite dish. Edward would have smiled if it weren't for the fact that Alphonse's plate remained untouched. Ed scowled and wobbled over to his brother. Edward placed his flesh hand on the table to support himself and bent down to make eye contact with his sibling, he received none. Then Edward placed his metal arm on the table and Alphonse screamed.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Tears made themselves evident on Al's cheeks and in his eyes and his hands reached for his hair quickly, beginning to pull the light brown locks painfully. Edward immediately tried to stop him from hurting himself and in the process fell, knocking himself over and the plate.

"Winry, Granny! Help! I don't know what's wrong with him!"

The women ran into the room and Granny walked to Al, calming him enough to get his hands back at his side and the tears to cease. Winry assisted in getting Edward back up, he made sure to keep his metal limb out of sight.

"How the heck am I supposed to help him when he is scared to death of me!" Ed yelled kicking a different chair.

"Edward! Keep the temper in line! You'll only scare him even more!"

"Fine!"

Edward awkwardly stomped off and outside, mumbling the whole way out.

"This is ridiculous! Everyone is against me! Why the hell did this have to happen to me? To us?" Edward looked up towards the sky and wondered if there was a God up there, making things turn up horribly wrong and cruel. Ed didn't believe in such things but with so much horror and tragedy he couldn't understand why anyone else did. Then, as if he had had metal limbs all his life, he ran as fast as he could. He ran out of the yard and along the dirt path. Past the fields and cattle and over the small brick bridge until he reached his own home. Once there he saw the yellow tape and stopped along it, not defiling the crime scene that was once his home.

"I hate you!" Edward yelled. He fell to his knees in anger and desperation but didn't cry, he refused to. He kneeled there for quite a while until he noticed the darkness creeping up on him.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow long wait, here you go.

Edward walked back to Pinako's house, tired and hungry, and was met with Winry in the entrance way.

"Where were you?"

"At the house."

"Oh….Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened? I mean with Aunt Trisha? Granny said she isn't well, and that's why you're here, and why you lost your limbs, but she didn't say anything else. She said you would have to tell me."

"Mom.." With her name came a vision of her bloodshot eyes and knife wielding hand, "Mom went crazy."

"Crazy? How?"

"I don't really know…we were having dinner, and Al asked a question…..about Dad. She didn't answer, but we kept eating. She forgot to get a knife to cut the ham, so she went and got it, but then she stood there by the drawer, just holding the knife. Before we knew it she…." Edward paused with a crack in his voice.

"She turned and cut Al on the arm. I thought it was an accident at first, but she didn't say or do anything. She…she started to laugh. I…I told Alphonse to run and he did but she chased after him, so I pushed a chair out in front of her, grabbed Al, and we ran to our room. But she…..she" Winry was surprised when Ed began to cry, but then frightened when he started to shake, and his breath became raspy and rapid.

"Granny! Granny, Ed needs help!"

Pinako quickly ran down the stairs and to Ed. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes, trying to get through to him without raising her voice.

"Edward, calm down. Everything is going to be alright!"

"_Everything is going to be alright Edward, Mommy is here! I'm here! Stop your crying! Edward your giving me a headache! Stop!"_

Edward's screaming only increased and on instinct he lashed out, knocking Pinako down atop the coffee table.

"Granny!"

"Stay back Winry! I don't want him lashing out at you"

Winry did as she was told and looked at Ed. He was now sitting up on the couch, tears and anger in his eyes. He looked between Pinako and Winry and he came to. He put his head in his hands and began to cry. Although it broke the hearts of the two in the room, it was better then the estranged state he was in only seconds ago.

* * *

Edward slept through Thursday and Al remained silent as he was led through out the day. Friday came before Ed knew it, but for Pinako it was a relief. The military pulled up around noon and Mustang and Hawkeye once again got out if the car and walked up to the door. Mustang knocked and Winry answered the door.

"Hello. You must be Winry. We are here to pick up Edward and Alphonse."

"I know but Granny wants to talk to you first. Follow me."

The two walked into the house and followed the young girl into the kitchen. Mustang looked around for Edward but noticed he was not there.

"Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon," replied the officers in unison.

"I wanted to talk to you about the boys."

"What about?"

"Well…." Pinako looked at Winry. "Winry, can you go get the bags I set out in front of the boys' room yesterday and bring them down, also check on Al?"

"Okay." Winry went upstairs and once she was out of sight Pinako continued.

"The boys can't stay here. I love them with all my heart,and so does Winry, but with them in this state its too dangerous for all of us."

"Did you get that bruise from an incident?"

Pinako lifted her hand to her head. "Yes. Edward went into a panic attack and lashed out. Nothing too serious but that could be only the beginning. I was hoping you could find a place for them."

Mustang and Hawkeye exchanged a look. Finally, Mustang answered.

"I guess we could find some place. We were just hoping that the boys could be with someone they knew after all the trauma."

"I'm sorry, but I need to look out for what's best for Winry."

"We understand. I guess we'll go about taking them and let them know that they won't be returning"

"Don't bother. I heard everything."

Mustang and Hawkeye looked towards the stairs where the voice had come from and their eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Edward was here, more importantly STANDING there, with his arms crossed.

"What in the…"

"I had a couple of limbs lying around and wouldn't you know it they were just his size."

"Automail."

"That's right Mr. Mustang. I am an Automail engineer."

Mustang let out a long sigh. "Alright. Lets head out. Goodbye Ms. Pinako"

"Goodbye Mr. Mustang, Ms. Hawkeye. Winry! Bring Al down"

The three of them entered the main room, past Ed, and looked up the stairs to see Al followed by Winry with her hands full of bags.

"Those are the boys' clothes and other necessities."

Hawkeye took the bags from Winry. "Thank you Winry" Winry nodded in reply.

"Say goodbye to Ed and Al, Winry."

Winry looked questioning, but then she put the pieces together, that her friends, her family, were not returning.

"Bye Al," Winry pulled the silent boy into a hug.

"Bye Ed" Winry went forward for a hug but Ed put his arm in front of her.

"See you later" And with that he smiled and ran out of the house and into the back of the car. Mustang followed, leading Al into the car, and Hawkeye followed with the bags. She loaded the trunk and got in the drivers seat and Mustang got into the passenger seat. Edward looked back and saw Winry and Pinako waving. He waved back and looked up to the upstairs window. Since it was light outside the light was off, and it would stay off, forever.


	8. I'll kill you

Got bored, added more, been long, same old song

Enjoy

* * *

As they made the drive towards Central City the car was completely silent. All one could hear was the hum of the engine and the clearing of Mustang's throat. He was a physiatrist, yes, but he never treated children before; being a military physiatrist, the clientele was very limited and specific. However, since the boys' father had been part of the military for a short time, the military by law had to provide the service. Mustang decided to give it a shot. He opened his mouth to speak when-

"She's abandoning us..." Ed nearly whispered.

Mustang hesitated before answering.

"It is not like that Edward. Ms. Pinako just doesn't know how to help you. She wants what's best for you."

"Bullshit" Edward replied.

Just as quickly as Ed had uttered the word Hawkeye slammed on the brakes. Luckily the road they were traveling on was empty save for them, or the car behind them would have crashed into theirs. Hawkeye swiftly turned around, looked Ed in the eyes, and told him,

"You watch your language"

Edward was ready to retort, but he looked into her eyes and decided it was best not to.

Hawkeye started the car once again and continued down the road, still 20 minutes away from Central. The car returned to silence, and Mustang became unsettled once again.

He tried once more to break the silence,

"Edward, how old are you?"

"How old are you old man?"

Mustang's forehead throbbed in frustration,

"I do not think that my age is any of your business"

"And I don't think MY age is any of YOUR business!"

"It is my business! Because MY business is to be YOU'RE physiatrist. IF you even know what that word means!"

"I DO know what that word means! And I also know that I don't need you! In fact, I don't need any kind of shrink!"

"Are you blind or just stupid! You just attacked your caregiver, the only person you had, and you want to tell me that you don't need help? Now THAT is bullshit!"

Riza interupted, "Sir, I suggest you watch your language before I shoot out your tongue"

Mustang listened to the suggestion, and silenced himself completely. He glanced through the rearview mirror, he saw Al with a distressed look on his face, and Ed with his head down. He said nothing. Instead he internalized the event. He knew right away he had been too harsh. Too bold, too mean, too...grown up. He sighed, about to apologize, or at least try to, when Edward once again spoke first,

"Where did you take our mother?"

Mustang knew the answer, but was unsure if he should tell him. After a long pause he decided the truth would be best.

"She is an asylum, or uh...in other words a-"

"A crazy house"

"...yes, I guess you could say that..."

"Are you taking us back to her, to Mom?"

At this statement, as if struck by lightning, Alphonse began to scream. He screamed harshly and loudly, without any sign of stopping. The scream was so intense that Riza had to pull over. Edward tried to calm him, but the sight of Edward's, metal limb only escalated the sound. Riza exited the car quickly, with Mustang following behind her, until they got to the side of the vehicle where Alphonse sat screaming. Riza removed him, and all she could think to do was embrace him. She held him tight, and whispered in his ear. She did this for a good ten minutes until Al fell asleep. Roy just stood there, hoping that Scar could handle this, as well as looking at Edward, watching his helpless and painful reaction to his brother's breakdown. Mustang remembered what had set the whole thing off, and answered Edward's question.

"We are not taking you back to your mother. We are going to take you to a Central group home until we can find you a suitable home."

"So you are taking us to an orphanage?"

Mustang had to tell him both the good and bad news.

"It is not an orphanage...and your brother is not going with you."

"What?" Edward all but screamed, "Why not!"

"He is not in the state to be put in with all the children and chaos of the group home. He has to go to an asylum"

Before anything else could be said Edward jumped from the car and pounced onto Mustang.

Riza cried out, "Sir!"

"YOU CANNOT TAKE HIM THERE! SHE'LL KILL HIM! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM"

With this Edward began to hit Mustang with his fists. Mustang had fallen to the ground from the weight of Ed, and he was hit harshly in the chest with Ed's automail, before he was able to restrain him.

"Edward stop! Al is going to be in a different facility altogether. Your mother will not be there."

Ed was screaming and sobbing loudly, and seemed unaffected by Mustang's words.

"EDWARD!"

Ed, shocked by the scream, stopped and looked up at Mustang.

"There are two facilities in Central. They will not be in the same building...I promise"

Ed had no response. He was drained both emotionally and psychically, due to the fact that he had still not recovered from his surgery. Both boys were led back into the car and Riza and Roy exchanged a look before getting into the car. As they continued driving, and even after they thought Edward was asleep, they heard him whisper,

"If anything happens to him...I'll kill you..."

Despite his age, strangely enough, Roy believed him.


End file.
